The Fantastic 5
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: This is like the movie only it has an extra character. This character is a sister, an old flame, a friend, a team mate,and someone who has a cool power. Trust me, this story is good. So have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

Three figures standing there looking at a 20 foot statue of Victor Von Doom.

" High open space, exposed structrual elements. Obviously aimed at first time vistiors, to create feelings of smallness, inadequacy. " Reed Richards said.

" It's working all right, i'm feeling small already. " said Hunter Grimm, a petite girl with brown,  
wavy shoulder lengh hair and brown eyes.

Hunter's big brother Ben Grimm replied " Reed, what are we doin here? This guy's fast-food, strip-mall science-- "

" Victor's not that bad,he's just larger than life " Reed interupptes Ben.

- cut to Doom's office -

A hologram, nice and colorful showing stars and planets and a strange red wave.

" In six weeks another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study in space could advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome, and help cure countless diseases, extend human life -- " Reed started describing his propsel before Doom interuppted.

" Turn it off. Please. " Doom said.

" Let him finish. " Hunter demanded.

Reed put up a hand saying he was ok and Ben put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

Doom looked towards the Grimms and looked back at Reed and handed him the magazine WIRED with Reed on the front of the picture with RICHARDS BANKRUPTS :GRANT CUTBACKS. Reed looked at it his face going slightly red.

" Imagination. Creativity. Passion. Those were always your trademarks. But dreams don't pay the bills, do they? Same old Reed, the hopeless optimist. Still reaching for the stars, with the world on your back. " Doom said.

" You remember in school we talked about working together. " Reed said clicking on his remote switching the hologram to a picture of a ship.

" So it's not my money you want. It's my toys."

" That's my job. To stay a step ahead. To know what other men don't. " Doom said continuing his little speech.

" I can't take this. " Ben said walking backwards towards the exit.

" You are being a jerk " said Hunter.

" Guys, This is business, just work " Reed said.

"He's right, it's just business " a young voice said, entering in behind Ben and Hunter.

Doom saw her,grinned and said "I think you both know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm.

"Hey Susie " Ben said, giving her a hug.

"Hey! Sue,good to see you again " Hunter said, with a smile on her face and giving her a hug too.

Reed looked at her with longing, shook her hand and said " You're, you've, I mean, how have you bee-- "

" Never better " Sue said.

Reed turned towards Doom and said " You back this mission, and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications or -- "

" The number's seventy-five. And it's applications and patents. "

" You might as well give him your first born " retorted Ben.

" Ben, the money's important. We might save lives. " Reed said.

" But- " Hunter started before Reed interuppred her saying " Don't. Like I said this is important. You have a deal. "

Doom put his hand out and Reed hestaitley put his hand in Doom's and shook.

- Cut to the elevator-

Reed, Hunter, and Ben went into the elevator and the doors was about to close when Sue hopped in before it fully closed.

" When do we leave? " Ben asked.

" I'll schedule the launch. Call me in the morning to talk about resources and crew." Sue said, offering Reed her business card.

" I, uh, think I remember the number " Reed said.

" It's been changed " Said Sue.

Both Ben and Hunter looked at each other and Hunter whispered " Ouch"

Reed cleared his throat before saying " As far as crew, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission -- "

Sue interupted " Well, he's welcome to ride shotgun,but we already have a pilot on our payroll. " " You remember my brother Johnny. "

"No way! You have got to be kidding! " Hunter said.

Sue shook her head.

This is my first Fantastic 4 fanfic. so please bear with me. It is at first like the movie but it is going to be a little bit different with my character Hunter. Don't forget to review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to put in some perks about Hunter(she has a cold heart cause her heart was broken by someone we know). It will be revealed in this chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. Here's the new chapter enjoy.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't do it. I cannot do it. And I don't think Hunter can either" Ben said.

"External SRBs, orbital system engines. Its just like the shuttles you flew in --"

"No. I cannot take orders from that underwear model. That wingnut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret wannabes into a flight simulator." Ben interupped.

"Youthful high spirits." Reed said looking into the binoculars at Johnny Storm kissing a girl on a motorcycle.

"He broke Hunter's heart."

"I know" Reed simply replied.

In the locker room where Hunter, Ben and Reed were packing stuff into a locker of their own.

"Captain on the bridge!" Johnny Storm came in. Ben stood up straight in attention as a camera flashes.

"Digital camera: $254. Memory stick: $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's grill when he finds out he's your junior officer: priceless." Johnny said. Ben reaches up to him as if to grab him, but at the last moment grips Johnny's zipper and zips him up.

"Well, well who is this hot woman?" Johnny said noticing Hunter.

"You don't remember me? Let me refresh your memory. I'm the girl who's heart you broke a long time ago." Hunter said with a cold voice.

"Hunter? Jesus you look good. Dang I didn't recognize you with your hair so long."

"Clearly." Hunter replied " and you didn't change a bit either."

Ben detecting a cold tinge in the air from Hunter change the topic to the uniform." Who the hell created these uniforms?"

"Victor did" Susan said entering, wearing a blue uniform and carrying flight suits of the same.

"The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your individual needs to --"

Johnny interrupts "Keep the hot side hot, and the cool side cool!"

"Wow. Fantastic. Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this." Reed said not noticing Susan's angry face at not being noticed.

"Great minds think alike." Susan said

"Guess some think faster than others" Victor said coming in.

A man follows Victor in and says " They are ready for you."

Victor smiles "Showtime."

Deep in space in the space ship, a group of 5 people walks towards the command center.

"If you behave, maybe next time daddy'll let you drive." Johnny said

"Keep talking, there won't be a next time." Ben said.

" If you don't shut it, I'll be the one to guarantee that there won't be a next time. Got it?" Hunter said walking ahead of Ben and Johnny who has a small hint of a hurt look.

Reed stayed behind to look out the window and seeing the earth.

"Long way from the projection booth at the Hayden Planetarium, isn't it?" Sue asked

"Yes. Yes it is." Reed replied, with a look of awe on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Reed stood there admiring Earth for another minute before following the others into the observation room. As he entered the room he heard Sue say that they can moniter the cloud from the observation room.

"Is it safe?" Ben asked.

"The shield on the station should protect us" Reed said coming up behind Ben.

"Should?"

"Whats the matter Ben? Eighty-million dollars worth of equipment not enough for you?" Doom replies.

Ben turns toward Doom looking like he wants to beat him up.

Reed cuts in saying "Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready, Ben."

Doom, keeping his eye on Ben, said "So you still do all the heavy lifting? Maybe you should have stayed back in the lab. Field work never suited you."

When Reed doesn't defend himself, Ben steps up "He does the talking. I do the walking. Got it?"

Doom nods and replies back "Got it. So take a walk, Ben...I'm going to borrow Susan for a second."

Hunter walks up to her brother and gently grabs his arm and pulls him towards her "C'mon Ben, lets get your suit on." Hunter looks back and calls for Johnny.

Reed, Johnny and the Grimm siblings left Susan and Doom behind. Reed went into another part of the ship leaving the others to go get Ben's suit on.

"He's a jerk Ben, remember that. If you want to beat someone up, don't bother with Doom cause he is not gonna want you to destory his pretty little face. However I give you permission to beat Johnny up." Hunter said,  
trying to cheer her big brother up. It worked. Ben laughed.

"Hey!!" Johnny replied.

"Thanks Sis, but I think Johnny is ok for now. Go on back with Reed and help him with whatever he is doing while this numbskull and I go get my suit ready for the outside." Ben said with a smirk on his face.

Hunter nodded ok and kissed Ben on the cheek and then walked back to where Reed is.

As Ben and Johnny prepare for the space walk, Johnny asked Ben about Sue and Reed. "Please tell me your dawg's not trying to rekindle things with my sister."

"'Course not. Strictly business."

Johnny said "Yeah, well, his eyes say different."

"Hey, two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either." Ben said.

"Let's see: you got Victor, stud of the year, more coin than God? Or Reed,the world's dumbest smart guy worth less than a postage stamp. Hmmm, it's a toss-up.

"Put your tiny little mind at ease."

"What about Hunter?" Johnny asked his smile gone.

"What about her?"

"What was she like, after what happen?" Johhny asked

"You mean when she caught you in bed with another woman?" Johnny nodded "Well, She cried for weeks. She wounld'nt eat. I had to take care of her for awhile before she could stop crying herself."

Johnny looked at Ben and pushed couple of buttons to activate the door. Changing the subject, Johnny said "Don't you wander off now, boy."

Ben turned towards the starry sky and launched him self into space.

After shutting the door and pushing buttons to ensure that Ben will stay safe, Johnny leaned against the wall thinking about what had happened the night Hunter broke their relationship.

Meanwhile, Sue and Doom were talking about Reed accepting his proposal.

"Surprised I agreed to Reed's proposal?"

"I understand the business reasons." Sue said

"Well, when you're looking at your future, it never hurts to find closure about the past."

Sue stares at Doom wondering what is going to happen.

"Susan, every man dreams that he'll meet some woman he can give the world to."

He presses a button and the observation deck's outer windows open up, revealing a spectacular, romantic view of the Earth.

"In my case, it's not just a metaphor."

While Sue stares out the window, Doom reaches into his pocket and revealing a black box. Sue turns around and her eyes widen at the sight of the box.

In a nearby room, Hunter and Reed were monitering the storm when Hunter, who was looking at the computer screen,  
called out "Reed, Is this right?"

Reed turned his head towards Hunter and what he sees makes him gasp. "This cannot be right. We should have seven hours before the clouds hit, not minutes."

Hunter and Reed look at each other. "Ben!" Hunter said.

"C'mon" Reed said pulling Hunter along with him. "You warn Ben and Johnny while I go warn Sue and Victor."

Hunter nodded and started running while Reed went the other way.

Reed ran in and shouted out that they only had minuted not hours before the storm cloud hit.

"What!" Sue replied running up the stairs and confirming Reed's comment to Doom " Victor. Reed's right."

"Get a grip, Reed. We didn't come all this way to lose our nerve at the first little glitch. Just close the shields." Doom said.

"Ben's still out there"

"So reel him in. But we came here to do a job. So let's do it. Quickly." Doom said.

Hunter called out Johnny's name as she was running in the hallway. "Get Ben out! Get him out now!"

"What's going on?" Johnny said.

"The cloud is moving fast. We only have minutes." Hunter said, breathing hard. She banged on the window as Reed came up.

"Get him out of there, now!" Reed said.

"Ben! You need to come back now! Ben!" Johnny said.

"What do you want? I'm not done yet you-." Ben said.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!!" Hunter and Reed screamed.

Ben turned around to see that a bright orange cloud was coming up behind him. He jumped and did a space swim back to the door. He managed to get there but he was too late as the cloud hit him, Ben propelled forwards,  
hitting the door. Reed and Hunter had a look of horror on there face as they looked into Ben's eye and the cloud.

The cloud quickly pushed through Ben and hit the others. Reed seemed to streched as if he was trying to get something that was out of his reach. Johnny explodeed and he looked like he caught on fire. When it hit Hunter, the color of the cloud seem to change to a watery blue and instead of sparks, the shooting lines seem to transform into raindrops. The cloud was still orange when it hit Sue. She began to fade away before she came back and some sort of bubble expanded behind her.

Then everything went black. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the thin curtains at the wide windows. She sat up and looked around her surroundings, then she noticed Johnny standing across from her bed staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked "where am I?"

"You're in Victor's hospital and i'm hiding from Ben" Johnny replied

"What did you do?"

"I, uh, made a joke about his face saying that there was something wrong with it and that the doctors did everything they could." Johnny grinned " Then I gave him a mirror, he freaked then-"

Hunter interuppted "Let me guess, he threw the mirror and you ran?"

"Yes"

"Johnny!"

"What!? I couldn't resist" Johnny said.

Releasing a sigh, Hunter asked if the others were ok"

"Yeah they're fine"

"What happened up there?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know" Johnny replied.

Silence ensued the pair.

"I'm going to go snowboarding. You wanna come?" Johnny asked.

Hunter gave him a what-do-you-think look. Johnny looked back at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes and responded with a smile, "You know what, maybe i'll ask that pretty nurse of mine and I bet she'll come. You know why? Cause no woman can resist me." Johnny twirled around towards the door and left.

"Yea I know, I couldn't resist you either." Hunter said quietly.

Hunter got off the bed and got dressed. After tying her brown hair into a ponytail, she noticed a book on her beside table. As she grabbed the book she accidently knocked down the glass of water that was beside the book. Failing to react in time, the glass landed on the floor and broke. Hunter put the book on the bed and kneeled down to clean up the mess she made.

While Hunter picked up the broken pieces she noticed that the carpet underneath was not wet. Looking into her hands she noticed that some of the pieces were not glass but ice.

"_Weird, I could of sworn that there was water in it. Huh, maybe I was wrong_." Hunter thought.

Hunter let her hand drop and stood up, brushing her hands on her sweatpants. She grabbed the book and left the room, in search for her friends.

Time laspe (5 minutes)

Ben and Reed were talking when Hunter walked out a door that was behind them and quietly stopped.

"Reed, even you can't compute every little thing."Ben said to Reed.

Reed replied "I should have done more, run more tests-"

Hunter interuppted "Reed, you should know by now that not everything can or should be predicted"

Ben and Reed turned at her voice and smiled. As Hunter went towards them, the men went toward her and they ended up in a group hug.

"You ok Sis?"

"Yea i'm good. I heard about the trick Johnny pulled on you" Hunter said.

"Oh, I'm gonna get that prick a whuppin the next time I see him"

Hunter and Reed laughed. "Hey, whats that you got in your hand?" Reed asked.

"Oh a book, I found it on the table in my room. Hey, something weird happened when i was getting the book. I knocked down a glass of water and it broke, the weird thing is there was ice."

"I don't see anything weird about that, there was probley just ice cubes." Reed said.

"But there wasen't any. I mean, _all _the water in the glass was ice but before I knocked it down there were _no _ice in the glass." Hunter explained.

"That does sound weird, but maybe it was a trick glass, you know like out of a magic shop. Look just forget about, it's no big deal." Ben said.

"Yea maybe I should. Where's Sue? I wanna see her."

"She's down there" Reed said pointing below the patio where Sue is sitting beside a pool and a hot tub.

"Great, thanks."Hunter said turing back to the door.

"Hey sis." Ben called. When Hunter turned around he said "wanna have dinner with us tonight?"

"Sure, I'll see you tonight." Hunter confirmed with a smile and a wave before leaving.

Time laspe (couple hours) nighttime now

Hunter walked into the cafeteria and noticing Reed and Ben, walked towards them. As she was sitting down, Sue walked in. Hunter calls Sue inviting her to join them.

"Hey guys. Hello Reed." Sue said.

Ben's stomache gives a growl, earning a look from the others. "Sorry, really hungry" Ben said.

Another time laspe (30 mins)

"Oh that was good, hot food." Hunter said. The others nodded in agreement.

Ben's stomache growls again. "Sorry. Hey Hunter you cold?"

"Yea, I am. I don't why. All of sudden i'm cold . Is the air conditioner on?" Hunter asked.

"I think-"Reed began to say before being intruppted by Ben's growling stomache. "You ok?"

Ben nodded then instantly changed his mind when his stomache growled again. "You know what? I think I ate some bad shrimp. I'm gonna go lay down" Ben got up from his chair and left the cafeteria.

"I think I'm gonna for a swim in the hot tub to warm me up. Good Night."Hunter said before leaving as well."

Reed tries to start a convestation after the Grimm Siblings left. "You, uh, feeling better?"

"Yea, I am thanks" Sue replies.

"That's good. That's uh... good"

"You always had a way with words." Sue said "I should be getting back."

"I'm really happy for you and Victor."

Sue repeats what Reed just said.

Reed continues "I can tell you guys are enjoying what was the best part of our relationship."

"Which was?" Sue asked.

"Passion for science"

"You are such a dork, Reed... You never got it and never will unless it's explained to you in quantum physics."

"What? What did I say?" Reed asks.

Sue, more dissappointed than angry, "It's never what you say. It's what you don't say. What you don't do...

"

"I...I...I just wanted to-"

"It's been two years and all you say is you're happy for me and some other guy." As Sue says this she slowly vanishes from sight. "All I want is to be heard... seen... Reed, look at me."

Reed looks on, shocked and replies "I can't Sue, Look at yourself."

Invisible Sue looks down and gasp. She stand up, and as she does that she accidently knocks the champange bootle to the ground. Reed insictvily reached for the bottle and to his surprise, his arm literly streches to catch the bottle. Reed and the now visible Sue look at each other.

"We gotta find the others." Reed said.

Hunter now dressed in a dark blue one piece bathasuit, walks out to the pool area and settles her stuff down. She walks to the hot tub and sticks her fingers into the warm water. Hunter heard crackling and she swung her head around gazing at her surroundings. She looks back to the hot tub and jumped away. The hot tub is not hot anymore because the warm water is now a tub is a tub of hard ice.

"Hunter!" Reed called out.

"Here!" Hunter answers.

Sue and Reed arrived beside Hunter and Sue noticing Hunter's face, which was a mask of shock and fear.

"Hey whats wrong?" Sue asks.

Hunter mutely pointed to the ice.

"My god. What happened?"Reed asked.

"I don't know. I- I was touching the water and it turned to ice. What's happening?"Hunter replied.

"It's ok, Hunter. It happened to us to. We'll figure it out." Sue said.

"What?"Hunter asked.

"I'll explain on the way. C'mon we gotta find Ben and Johnny."Reed said.

All three of them left the pool in search of Ben and Johnny. On the way to Ben's room, they heard Johnny shout.

"Hey!"

They turned and the sight of Johnny met their eyes. Johnny was naked except for a pink parka covering him up.

"Oh wow Hunter, you're in your suit." Johnny said.

"And you're in your birthday suit."

Johnny looked down and said ,with his face going red "Never mind that. Look at this." Johnny brings his hand up and snaps his finger. A flame appears and dissappears as he snapped again. He laughs and does it again this time leaving the flame.

"Look at what I can do."Hunter said sarcasticaly, as she brought both hands up and covered his flame. After a second she pulls away her hands revealing a frozen flame of ice.

"Holy Shi..."Johnny said, before his words died on his lips.

"C'mon you guys we gotta find Ben."Sue said.

The four ran to Ben's door and upon getting there, they heard a crash. Reed and Hunter reached the door banging on it and calling Ben's name.

"I've got an idea."Reed said. Reed kneeled down and put his fingers under the door and streched.

"That is sick, Reed" Johnny said.

"For once I agree."Hunter said.

The door opened thanks to Reed's streching.They all ran in and a sight met their eyes. What they saw was a crushed bed and an empty wall.

"Whoa! What's that? Is that Ben?"Johnny asks pointing to the outside.

Everyone looks out as the see a dark figure running away.

"Where is he going?"Sue asks.

Meanwhile Hunter notices something on the floor and picks up a picture of Ben and a blond woman.

"Reed, look at this" Hunter says, handing the picture to Reed,which he took.

"He's going home." Reed replied.

Hey you Guys. I'm so sorry I took a super long time to get this updated. I had school stuff, then laptop crashed and when i could not get it fixed I had to wait till christamas to get a new laptop. And by the way this new one is so much better. Hope you love this chapter It took hours to write this. Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

I know this is not much of a new chapter but i was going through my stories and i saw that i had pre-written a small section that was supposed to be in here so i have decided to add it in here. Please let me know if you like this small section added into this chapter. Thanks

"We gotta find him Reed!" Hunter cried.

"we will, ok? We will. Lets just, just call Debbie first, ok?" Reed said.

"When?! When are we gonna call her?! For God's sake, Reed, look at the bed!" Hunter said, pointing to the crushed bed. "It'd been crushed, as if a 1,000 pound rock or something was laying on that bed."

Reed went quiet as Sue tried to comfort Hunter.

"I know that sweetie, lets wait till tomorrow. Debbie is probably sleeping and Johnny needs-"

"I don't care about Johnny! I care about Ben!" Hunter yelled. Realizing what she had said, she looked at Johnny.

Johnny looked shocked. His eyes, sadder than ever. Hunter turned and left the room. As she did, she knocked into Doom.

"Watch it!" Hunter said angrily, looking at Doom.

Doom, as well, looked angrily at Hunter and entered the room.

Hunter stopped outside the door so she would not have to look at Johnny's face.

-_- Next day-_-

"Alright, I just called Debbie and she said she would meet us on the other side of the bridge." Reed said.

Hunter, Reed, Sue and Johnny were travaling inside a cab as the cab was driving towards the bridge.

Hunter was in the front facing the back passengers. She had a worried look on her face as she looked at Reed, then Sue then to Johnny,who was looking at her. Hunter turned back to the front and screamed. There was a car flying towards the cab.

The cab driver reacting to hunter's scream and the flying car, furiously jerked the wheel and turned the cab away from the on-coming car. Everybody except the cabbie got out of the car.

"What the hell was that?!" Sue exclaimed.

"That, sis, was a car"Johnny said in response.

"Come on you guys"Reed said walking towards the area where the car had came from. The others followed him into the crowd.

As they got closer they could see that there was a person in the middle of the road trying to help a man who was stuck in a truck.

Hunter looked closely and reconized the person. "Oh, my God. That's Ben!"

Reed tried to take control by charging through but a cop stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa. Nobody is gonna get through."

"But that's our friend. We need to get to him."Reed said

"Like I said, NOBODY is gonna get through." the Cop repeated.

"Jerk" Hunter muttered under her breath. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. Reed do you have any idea of how we're gonna get through the cop?"Johnny asked.

"Actually, I do. Sue, you need to diasappear." Reed said to Sue.

"What? Why?" Sue asked.

"Cause the only way we can get through to help Ben is for you to go invisible and get us pass the cops" Reed explained.

Sue nodded, and closed her eyes, foucusing. Soon, she began to fade out of sight till all that could been seen were her clothes.

"Sue, your clothes. You need to lose them." Reed said.

"What?? Oh!" sue realized before she stripped her pants and shirt.

"This is so wrong. I'm gonna need thearpy for the rest of my life." Johnny said, looking away.

Hunter laughed and looked away as well.

As sue is taking offher clothes, she becomes visible. She quickly covers herself with her arms.

Reed looks at sue and says "Wow. You've been working out."

"Shut up! Any more ideas, Reed? Maybe you should strip down next, see how it feels to have fifty people staring-" Sue starts to rant. She turns invisible as she tells Reed off.

"Uh, Sue?" Reed said.

"What?, oh" realizing shes invisible, she takes off the rest of her clothes. She moves towards the edge of the crowd. The others followed her and Johnny grabbed up the pile of clothes that Sue left on the ground.

When they finally reached to where Ben was, Hunter charged forward. She reached Ben as he put the man in the seat down.

"Ben!" Hunter cried.

Ben turned and caught her as Hunter jumped into his arms.

"Hunter, are you ok?" Ben asked, holding tight.

"Yea i'm fine. But you? Oh Ben"

"Hey! Put the girl-" A cop was about to say before a huge noise rattled the whole area.

Everybody ducked as a car exploded. Johnny saw a young girl and jumped in just as the flames reached over them. 

"JOHNNY!!" Hunter cried.

Sue brought her hands up in reaction to the explosion and a forcefield came out of sue and contained the fire. She pushed the fire away from her. Sue collasped due to the field draining her strength.

Once the fire was gone, Johnny got up off the girl and looked around. He noticed a man failing around with one of his arms on fire.

"Hunter!" johnny called, directing his finger towards the man, and running towards Hunter.

Hunter turned and ran to him and when she reached the man, she put her hands on the burning arm and the fire died off, leaving an arm encased in ice. She gasped as johnny reached them.

"I don't know to get rid of the ice!" Hunter exclaimed.

Johnny put his hands on the man's arm and slowing melted the ice off. The man looked at them with fear and gratitude, before running off.

"Thanks" Hunter said.

"No problem" Johnny said looking into her eyes.

SCREEEEECHH!!!

Johnny and Hunter turned towards the noise and saw a fire truck sliding off the bridge and saw Ben pulling it. They moved more closer to where Sue was standing and watch Ben and Reed save the truck and the firemen.

After Ben pulled the fire truck back onto the bridge, he backed away. Some cops pulled their weapons up and stopped their motion when they heard applause. Ben, Hunter, Johnny, Sue, and Reed gather together looking around the bridge, at the people who were cheering. Ben spotted someone familiar.

"Debs" Ben said, moving a step forwards. But Debbie backed away. She looked down to her hands and pulled a ring off her finger. She looked at Ben before putting the ring on the ground and running away. Ben walked towards the ring and bent down trying to pick it up. But his efforts was futile as his fingers were too big. Reed stepped forwards and picked it up. He looked at Ben and made a promise to him that he will fix this.

Time elaspe- 20 mins.

The team was in tent, where there were paramedics checking over Sue.

The Chief fireman walked in and said "There are folks outsidewho want to talk to you."

Reed shook his head and replied "We are not going public with this. We're scientist, not celebrities"

The Chief laughed and said"Well it's to late son."He turned on the tv where a news program poped up and was talking about the Fantastic Five. "Thats what they are caling you, The Fantastic Five."

"Whoa, Cool!" Johnny said walking out the tent.

"Johnny, wait!" Both Sue and Hunter cried, following him.

Ben and Reed followed as well.

Lights flashed and voices cried as they all were huddled together after reaching Johnny.

The Chief came up and said "So, which one of you is the leader?"

"That would be me" Johnny said. Hunter nudged him with her elbow.

"No seriously."

Sue and Ben turn to Reed. The Chief hands him a mic.

"You're on, son. They all want a statement."

All eyes go on Reed. He looks out, gulps hard. And starts telling what happens.

"Uh, during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to as yet-unidentified

radioactive energy, most likely some kind of nucleotide compoun--"

Various of reporters interuppts Reed. "What happened on the bridge? Does it hurt to stretch? Were you really on fire? Is it true that one of you can fly?"

"Working on it. And it's a lot harder --" Johnny said.

"We don't know much more than you do, at this point. Which is why we will be going directly to the lab, where we can diagnose our symptoms and --" Sue replied.

"Symptoms? So it's like a disease?" a reporter asked.

"Symptoms? Please. If having powers is a disease, then yeah we got it. And we are gonna blow your minds.There's a new day dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five."

The reporter nodding to Ben says "That thing doesn't look too fantastic."

Ben's fists tighten, taking a step forward. Reed stops him with a hand on the shoulder. And Hunter grabs Ben's hand. Ben looks at her and smiles.

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero who's been through a terrible orde--" Reed starts to say.

"What he's trying to say is: every team needs a mascot..."Johnny jokes, which earns him a smack on the head from his former girlfriend. He looks at her, rubbing his head.

The Reporters laugh.

"Look, we went up to space to find a way to understand DNA, to cure disease, save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line..." Reed continues. "Thank you. No more questions."

Reporters clamor for more information as the Fantastic Five turn away.

- Oh boy another long chappie! Lol sorry it took me a long while to update cause it was my lastyear of high school. YAY!! then i was having such a fun summer. Now only a month before college starts, i thought i would get chance to update these stories. More may come soon. Hope you love this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The crowds were cheering and the police were restraining them as the cars came through. The big truck stopped and opened to reveal Ben and Hunter. The police cruiser pulled up behind it and Johnny, Sue, and Reed stepped out. The cheering grew louder at the sight of the Fantastic Five. Sue and Reed went striaght to the Baxter Building front doors. Johnny hanged back a little bit as he waved to his "adoring fans". Ben and Hunter walked up behind Johnny.

"Smile Ben. They want to like them your good side...or your less bad side"Johnny said to Ben as he slapped him on the shoulder.

Ben turned towards the small group of kids who instanly stopped cheering. "Uh... don't do drugs"

Hunter grinned and patted his shoulder. She and Ben followed Johnny into the building. The group headed for the elevetor when a long-time doorman came up to Reed with a pile of letters in his hand.

"Welcome back to the Baxter, Dr. Richards. All that for you?" The kind doorman asked.

Reed grinned and replied "I'm afraid so Jimmy."

"Oh, before you go sir, here are your letters"

"Thanks Jimmy." Reed said as he took the letters from the doorman.

Reed look to his team and said "We had a tough year"

Ben responded with a snort "Yeah, nine years straight."

The elevator dinged. The team all gathered into the elevator and Reed pressed the button to go up. But before the elevator moved an inch, a small alarm went off and they looked to the glowing number and words. "7 exceeds maximum weight"

They looked to Ben who huffed and left to take the stairs. The doors closed behind Ben.

"How come can't Ben turn it on and off like us?" Johnny asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Reed responded.

"If it happened to him, could it happen to us?" Sue asked.

"I don't know"Reed replied.

"Wait a minute, are you saying there is a chance that we could be like Ben? You know not being able to turn it on and off?" Johnny asked a little ethusiasiac.

Before Reed could answer Johnny, Sue jumped in "Grow-up, Johnny. Do you want to run around on fire for the rest of your life?"

"Is that a trick question? C'mon, I can't be the only one who thinks this is cool."Johnny said.

With a soft voice Hunter replied "I kinda do... But not at the expense that Ben has to go through." She looked towards the others before continuing "I like the idea of powers, as Johnny knows, I like anything that associate with people who have powers.. but I don't want Ben to go through what he is going through now."

Johnny, Sue and Reed were silent as the elevator doors opened.

~~Few hours later~~

Sue wandered into the the bedroom that she was staying in. She just had gotten out of the shower. Sue looked around and opened drawers. One of the drawers she opened had an photo album of Reed and all of his accomplishments. She heard a noise and turned around. Doom had entered the room.

"God, I have been so worried about you." Doom said.

Sue noticed something on Doom. "Victor, your scar-"

"I'm fine. It's you i'm worried about." Doom quickly said.

Sue looked at Doom and apologized. But Doom interuppted "Please, no apologies. I've arranged for your things to be moved to one of my condos. You'll have round-the clock care."

"Victor, thank you really, but I think I should stay herewith my brother. At least until we get a handle on this." Sue said.

"Sue I really think you should have my doctors have a look at you"

Reed came in before Sue could say anything. "Victor! What are you doing here?"

Doom turned towards Reed. "I'm starting to wonder the same thing... How much do you know about what happened to you?"

"Not much. We need to run tests to see the extent of the damage." Reed replied.

"Well, let me know if there is anything I can do. We're all in this together now." Doom said, turning to Sue. He smiled at her and headed out the door.

Reed followed Doom out. "Victor wait! I just wanted to say I'm sorry the mission didn't go as planned-"

Doom turned towards Reed angrily. "Didn't go as planned? It was a catastrophe. You ruined the lives of five people-"

"I ruined? With all due respect, I told you tto abort-"

"Abort? Reed I put my company, my name, billions of dollars on the line, and I will not let you make me look like a fool!"

Reed noticed the lights flicker as Doom ranted. "Victor, if we could understand what happened to us-"

Doom cut him off "I don't want to understand it. This isn't one of your science projects. I want to fix it. Fast!"

"Is there a problem?" Ben asked as he turned towards the corner.

Doom looked at Ben and replied "No, there's no problem"

Doom looked at Reed and turned towards the elevator.

~~few days later. Hunter's tests~~

The day constisted of a series of tests on each teamate. Ben was discovered to be pure solid rock, inside and out. Johnny could almost reach to Supernova and could nearly kill the occupants of the earth. Reed could stretch any part of his body to any length. Sue, using her anger, rage, and frustration, could turn invisible and project force fields. Now Hunter has yet to be tested.

Hunter stands in front of Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny.

"Ok Hunter, from what I can understand, you can freeze stuff?" Reed asked.

Hunter nodded.

"Ok, I want you to try different things. First freeze this water in the glass" Reed gestered to the glass of water beside him.

Hunter reaches over and sticks her finger into the water. The water slowly freezes.

"Good. Now i'm wondering something. Becasue you are the opposite of Johnny here, I was thinking that maybe you can do something similar to what his powers can do." Reed explained.

"So you want me to like, what, throw ice?" Hunter asked.

"Yea actually."

Hunter looks at Reed, her eyes widening a little. She looks to Johnny who has a smug grin on his face.

"What's that look for?" Hunter askes Johnny.

"Oh nothing. Just that Reed said that we're opposites and its ironic considering that you're kinda cold, but in bed...-" Johnny replied.

"Oh, you-" Hunter grew angry and brought her hand up to hit Johnny, but instead a blast of ice came shooting out from the palm of her hand. Johnny jumped out of the way just in time to aviod getting hit.

The team looked at Johnny and at Hunter, who both had a look of shock on their faces.

"Well," Reed said "That concludes the testing for today."

~few hours later~~

"Ok, now I have the uniforms for us. They were exposed to the storm as well, so they can transform, become invisible, do what we can do." Reed said as he walked out with the rest of the team minus Ben who was sitting on the chair.

All of them wore blue one-piece uniform. Ben laughed when he caught the sight of them. "You look like an eighties rock band"

Sue looked at Ben, and opened her mouth, but Ben knowing what she was going to say, said "I wouldn't be caught dead in that"

"He's right. These costumes are... missing something. I can't put my finger on it." Johnny agreed.

"They're not costumes" Reed said.

"Logos!" Hunter replied to Johnny's musings of what the costume was missing.

"Yes!" Johnny said.

"We're not taking them out."Sue said.

"Aww come on Sue." Johnny said.

Sue just shook her head no.

Johnny, frusterated, marched out of the room.

Ben looks at them and remarkes "Maybe it's missing a utility belt"

Hunter laughed, as Reed and Sue looked at him.

I have a contest for my lovely readers!

I need a Superhero name for Hunter. Like how Johnny is the Human Torch, Ben- The Thing, Reed- and the Invisible woman for Sue.

Whoever can give me the best Superhero name for Hunter will have the next chapter dedicated to him/her.

This contest will go on for a week or so.

Please post your fanfiction name,( or your name if you do not have an fanfiction account), and the Superhero name for Hunter in the review or if you rather, post in in a message for me. Thanks!! I can't wait to see how it goes!!

GOOD LUCK!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all im back! Lol Sorry about the long long wait.

I would like to thank alot of people for sending me ideas for a name for Hunter. I would like to give a couple examples that people have given me and they are- Ice Blast, Ice Paradox, Hailstorm, and among others. They were all very good ideas. It took me a while to decide and therefore i would like to tell everyone who won the honor of having a chapter (namely this one) decicated after them.

Congratulations to Katara4494 for presenting a wonderful name for Hunter.

So therefore this chapter is decicated to you, Katara4494.

Alright, now here is the new and next chapter of the Fantastic 5. Enjoy!

How many people would be stuck in a penthouse after a cosmic storm occurance, recieve their newfound power, and save a bunch of people on a bridge? Five people. And a few of them are dead bored. Reed kept busy with figuring out how to solve the problem of why the storm accelerated and how to get rid of their powers, namely Ben's power. Sue cooked, read, and did scientific things that Reed needed her to do for him to find his solution. Ben was constantly the victim to Johnny's jokes, and he's not liking it very much. Hunter was Sue's partner in cooking and like Johnny, played a few jokes on Ben. Hunter knows shes safe from Ben because they are siblings, she does have that advantage. Johnny is soo soo bored that even some of the jokes are not giving him pleasure as it did before. All of them, except for Reed and even Ben, desperately wants to leave the penthouse and of course there is no possibility of doing that, until Johnny took the chance to break-out.

Johnny still bored, went into the kitchen for some popcorn. Not even putting it in the mircowave, he puts it on his hand, holding it as he walks out into the living room to watch some X-Game sports. The sounds of popcorn popping echos throughout the room till Johnny sits down and turns on the television. The X-Game sports comes up on the screen and he gets excited at the thought of the bikes and hot girls. A mischievous smile slowly grows as he form a thought. He doesnt want to sit here and watch tv, he wants to be in it.

"You know what? Im outta here" Johnny tells no one but himself. He drops the uneaten popcorn on the table in front of him and gets up and leaves.

As soon as he enters the elevator, Hunter comes out of her room. She smells the popcorn and hears the crashing of bikes on t.v. Curious she follows the smell and sound and finds the room empty, with the popcorn on the table. She walks over and sits down on the couch. She picks the popcorn up and starts to eat it. She smiles as she knows this was Johnny's doing, he was the only one who would watch bikes on t.v. and even eat popcorn that was slightly burnt at the bottom. She looks at the t.v debating whether to change the channel, but at the last second she decides not to.

As Hunter watches, she hears the voices of Reed and Sue arguing. At the same time the annoucer on the television started speaking. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest for you... Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Five!!"

Reed and Sue stops speaking as Hunter chokes on the popcorn she had in her mouth. Ben comes stompin in at the same time, he had heard the last part of what the announcer had said. Hunter finally stops coughing as Sue helps her.

The gang all watch as Johnny rides a bike, performing twists, and turns, and all kinds of stunts he can think of to impress anybody out there thats watching. On and on he goes, the whole world watching. Until something happens. In the mid-air, Johnny happens to let his bike go, and while he is in the air, his body starts to slowly smoke, his eyes go flame orange, then all of sudden he shoots forwards in the air.

"Is he...... flying?" The announcer says.

As sudden as before he starts to plummet to the ground, he lands with a thud. Everyone is quiet as they watch Johnny slowly get up, as soon as he does he tears off the bike uniform to reveal another uniform. It's the Fantastic 5 uniform.

"So what can you tell us about the outfit?" The announcer askes Johnny.

Johnny grins and looks into the camera. "Not to much, but I will say that its all weather and no leather. Kind of Armani meets Astronaunt"

The other members stare at the t.v with their mouths open.

"He didn't" Sue said.

"Oh he did" Ben responded.

Sue got madder and madder, her face already slightly red "What did he do to the uniform?!"

Hunter looks over at Reed. Reed's face went pink then to red as he closed his lab coat tighter. Hunter hid her grin as she looked away. Her secret grin vanished as she watched Johnny

"So what are your superhero names?" The announcer asked.

"I go by the Human Torch. The ladies call me Torch" Johnny said with a smile.

Hunter groaned at that.

"What about the rest of the team?" The annoying announcer asked.

"Ummm.... We call my sister, Sue, the..uhh.. Invisible Girl!" Johnny says

"How about Reed Richards? He is the leader, right?" The announcer asked.

"Yea, he is, i guess. We call him... Mr. Fantastic" Johnny said.

"How about this... Thing?" The announcer asked again.

"That's it! The Thing!" Johnny claims.

Ben grumbled angrily.

"What about this girl? The Thing's sister."

Johnny hestiates. "Umm... I guess I would call her.. Ice Fire"

"Hmm.. Intresting. Why is that?" The announcer curiously asked.

Caught off guard, Johnny hestiates again.

Hunter watches quietly with the others waiting to hear why Hunter has such an unique name.

"Ice Fire, because her heart is cold as Ice and her words are hot as Fire, as they sometimes hurt."

The announcer and the Crowd "OOHH"ed at the answer.

Ben roared, he was enraged at what Johnny had done to his little sister. Hunter had tears pooling in her eyes, his words had hurt her. She was angry as well.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!" Ben roared. He stomped away to the stairs with the rest of the gang running after him. Sue was with Hunter, pulling her along.

As Johnny left the building and into the outside of where there was a huge crowd of his "adoring fans", the rest of the gang was coming up to the street of where everything was happening. The crowd parted as Johnny walked . He was smiling big when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

He turned and saw that Ben had thrown a lisence plate at him. As he watched he saw Ben throw his crumpled car towards him. He ducked, avoiding the damaged car.

"You are gonna pay for that Pebbles!" Johnny yelled.

"Johnny! Why did you do that? Giving us names?" Sue asked angrily.

"Why not?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, this thing is not permanent. We are gonna be normal again." Reed said.

"So what?! What if i dont want to be "normal" again?! We didn't all turn into monsters like......-" Johnny retalied back.

Reed didn't have anything to say to that. But Ben did.

"What?! What were you gonna say? Huh?! Know what? You're not even worth it." Ben asked. Ben shook his head and turned around. Soon enough he was pelted by a Fireball to the head from Johnny.

"Did you just--" Ben started to say before Johnny threw another fireball at Ben's face.

"Ok, that's it Tinkerbell!! You want to fly? Then, FLY!!" Ben yelled. He charged towards Johnny with a huge fist raised. He launches his fist just as Reed stepped in between them. Ben's fist goes right through Reed and hits Johnny who flies backwards and hits a billboard. Hunter runs up to Ben, she had been hidden behind Sue..

"Stop it!! That's enough!" Hunter cried. She had evidence of fresh tears down her cheeks.

Johnny gets up, already pissed off, he makes another fireball in one of his hands. He walks towards Ben. Sue gets in between Hunter and Ben, and Johnny. But it didnt matter because Johnny stopped when he saw Hunter's face. He just realized that he caused her pain. It was his fault.

"Hunter... I'm--" Johnny starts to apoloigize,

Hunter puts a palm up, making Johnny stop talking. "Don't....just don't."

Johnny's heart broke piece by piece as Hunter turned away from him. She walks away, the crowd parts to let her through. The cameras flash as she walks. Ben looks at Johnny and he walks away too.

"Damn it, Johnny" Sue said. She followed Ben.

"You need to control yourself and think before you--" Reed said.

"Act." Johnny finished Reed's sentence. His face and emotions covered with a mask. "Here we go again. Reed, what if we got these gifts for a reason? What if we have some, you know.... like, calling?"

"A higher calling? Like getting girls and making money?" Reed sarcascially asked.

Johnny grins, "Is there any higher?"

Reed just looks at Johnny and leaves, going after Sue and the others.

Johnny's grin vanished soon as Reed's back was turned. He looked around at his "fans" with a heavy heart. Again putting up another mask, he steps in to the "limelight"and waves and signs autographs.

There we go readers! The new chapter, as far as i feel, this is a good chapter. Lol that is of course my opinion . Don't forget to review! Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

~~Alright here we go! Brand new chapter 8. I've got til Sunday to write my stories so I just might focus on this story and maybe post more than one chapter. Thanks for everybody for being patient with me on this story and my other ones as well. I know I have not really followed my hiatus order, but im trying my best lol. So enjoy this new chapter, its gonna be different lol.~~

F5F5F5F5F5F5F5F5F5F5f5F5~Chris Evans is hot! Lol~

It was a week since the incident between Ben and Johnny. Hunter was so hurt by Johnny's words that she didn't ever give him a glance or let him talk to her every time he tried to talk to her. If Ben and Hunter was in a room and Johnny came in, Ben would growl every time Johnny got close to Hunter. As far as Ben was concerned, Johnny didn't deserve to go near Hunter or talk to her. Reed continued to work on the constructing of the machine to re-create the storm. Sue helped Reed as much as she could. Not much happened in a week but pretty soon something is going to happen. Something looming over the horizon.

Johnny lay in his bed, ignoring the cell on his bedside table buzzing. It was probably a model or two wanting to see him. He couldn't do it anymore, chasing these girls when all they want is to get some face time on the television. He closed his eyes, his mind taking a walk through memory lane.

~~ 5 years ago~~

_Johnny was young, just starting College with his sister, who was almost finished with her schooling. He was striving to become a pilot, hopefully getting a chance to travel to space with NASA. He was excited; he was going to start his life. _

_He was walking into the bookstore to get the books he needed, when he saw her. Her short brown hair was straight with a slight curl at the end. And it ended at her shoulder. He was a sucker for brown hair. Her smile was big and infectious. His mouth curved into a smile. When she turned towards him, his stomach dropped. Her eyes were a striking brown. _

"_It's her" he thought. _

_She passed by him, her eyes subtly glancing at him, her mouth giving a small smile. He turned as he watched her leave and he frowned when he saw her wave to a big muscular man, then giving him a hug._

~~5 years ago, but 4 months later~~

_Johnny stood in front of the tall mirror in his dorm room. He tried his best to smooth down his hair which was not doing a good job of obeying him. He gave up and checked himself out, making sure he looked nice for his date. His first date with the girl he had saw in the bookstore. He had gained the courage to talk to her once he found out that she was in some of the same classes he was. He asked her out a few months later once he found out that the muscular man was actually her brother, who turned out to be the best friend of his sister's boyfriend._

"_Hunter," he thought, "a strange name for a girl."_

_He fixed his jeans and white shirt, making sure it was okay. His roommate snickered at his obsessiveness. He looked into the mirror behind him and gave a big grin. Johnny, satisfied, turned from the mirror and picked up his jacket, before he left, he looked at his roommate._

"_Don't stay up too late" he joked._

"_Not bloody likely." His roommate, Connor, said with a smile, "Stay out as long as you want." _

"_Shut up" Johnny said. He left the room, the laughter of his roommate trailing behind him._

_Few hours later, he came back into his dorm room. His smile was so big it could crack his face open. Connor was gone, out on his own date. He collapsed onto his bed, sighing. They had gone to the mall, just to walk around and get to know each other. Neither one of them had enough money to afford a fancy restaurant. They walked around and ate at the food court. They even saw a movie, since there was a theater there. It wasn't much of a first date for most people, but for him it was perfect. He stuck a hand into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He got up from his bed and over to his computer. He liked her so much that he put the picture right next to his computer so he could see it every day. _

_The picture was from a photo booth that one might find in a mall. Hunter had her hair down, with curls framing her face. Her smile was huge; it was evident that she had fun. Johnny smiled too, but if one noticed closely, his eyes were on her._

_The date was good that Johnny had managed to get a second date._

~~3 years ago~~

_Ever since that certain first date, Johnny and Hunter was a couple. They were perfect for each other. They met each other's family. They got an apartment together with Johnny's sister Sue and her boyfriend, Reed. Life was perfect._

_Johnny was invited to a party. He wanted Hunter to come, but Hunter had to study for an upcoming test, she was fine with him going to a party. Johnny went, with a promise to pick her up from the library at a certain time. The party was huge, with drinking, and music. The party was at a fraternity house. Connor, his buddy, went with him and they partied like it was the end of the world. _

_ Johnny had forgotten his other promise, which was to not drink and just have fun. He had fun alright, but it was the not drinking promise that he had broken. A few hours into the party, he had met a blonde girl who encouraged his drinking. This girl had a huge thing for Johnny, and wanted to see him broken up with Hunter. She was jealous, and she took advantage of Johnny. _

_ She led a drunken Johnny up the stairs and into a room. Johnny was so drunk that he fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. When he woke up, there was light spilling into the room, the blonde girl lying beside him, his chest bare but the rest of his body under the blanket. He looked around and when his eyes landed at the door, his heart clenched. Standing there in the doorway was Hunter. Her face streaked with tears._

_ "Hunter!" he cried. She ran from the doorway as he chased her. The last thing he saw of her was her hair and her brown tearful eyes, roaring away in the car, her brother driving. He knew in that instant, everything was over._

_ Days went by as he tried to contact her. But with no response from her and a harsh "back off!" from her brother, he stopped. _

~~2 weeks ago~~

_He had always wondered about her, about his first and lost love. _

_When he saw her in the room with Ben and Reed, his heart had dropped at her beauty, as he realized who she was. Her harsh response to him hurt more than he ever thought. _

_ When they went up in the shuttle to space, he kept glancing back to her. _

_ When the storm hit the ship, giving them their abilities, he watched as Hunter was hit by the storm and blacking out. He thought that she had died and lost his chance to be with her._

~~Present day~~

Johnny opened his eyes, tears trickling down. He sat up, and wiped his face. He made up his mind to get her back. No matter the cost. He got up from the bed, went to the door, and looked for Hunter. Once he found her in the kitchen with Ben, he stood in the doorway.

"Hunter" he called.

Hunter turned slightly, not giving him a chance to see her face. Ben growled.

"Can I talk to you?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think so Tinke-" Ben started to say before a hand settled on his rock- hard arm, stopping him from continuing. It was Hunter. She had sensed the emotion behind Johnny's words; she knew he really wanted to talk.

"It's okay" She whispered. She got up from the table and walked out of the room, Johnny following from behind.

They went into the other room, the one where there was the couch and television. They sat on the couch. One on each end. Johnny looked at her while she looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry" Johnny said, with a lot of emotion that made Hunter look up with surprise. "I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about that night, the night of the party, and I'm sorry about before."

As Hunter watched Johnny, she noticed that he was crying. She started to cry herself, as she realized that he was truly serious. She moved towards him, grabbed his hands, and squeezed. Johnny looked at her. She took one hand and cupped his cheek.

"I forgive you" she said.

With surprised look on his face, he leaned forward and kissed her. Hunter broke the kiss after a minute of kissing.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for this?" she said, with a watery smile.

Johnny laughed, "About as long as I have."

Hunter laughed.

She looked at him. "Let's start fresh, forget about everything that happened in the past."

"That's all I want" Johnny said.

They wrapped their arms around each other and stayed like that for the rest of the day. When Ben came out of the room to check on his sister, he growled so loud that both Johnny and Hunter laughed. Ben stomped out of the room. Despite his growl, he was happy inside that Hunter was happy, that she would be okay. He left the building under the disguise of the dark. Hunter and Johnny got up from the couch and separated. Johnny left as he has a appointment with someone and Hunter went to work on Reed's machine. Both had a smile on their faces.

Ben was sitting in a booth, all alone when a man came up to him. Ben glanced at him. It's Victor Von Doom.

"Is this seat taken?" Doom asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ben rudely asked.

Doom sat down across from Ben. "I'm worried about you"

Ben snorted. "About me? How sweet."

"Come on, let me buy you something to eat. Looks like you could use the company." Doom offered.

A while later, a waitress sets down a stack of pancakes, and a large metal container for his drink.

Ben dove into his food, and halfway there he burped loudly, "Excuse me."

Doom looked at him. "I know it can't be easy. Life hasn't changed that much for Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Hunter. At least they can go out in public. But for you? People staring, whispering behind your back…" Doom said, trailing off.

Ben looked at him, his large finger pointing at Doom. "If you're trying to cheer me up, you're doing a helluva job-"

Doom put both gloved hands up, "I'm just saying, I know what it's like to lose something you love. To see it slip away, and know it's never coming back."

"Reed's gonna fix me up-"

Doom interrupted, "For your sake, I hope you're right. I'm sorry if that sounds a little skeptical."

"Skeptical…?" Ben asked.

"Look, he's a brilliant man; we should trust he's working as hard as he can. You're his best friend. So what possible reason could he have for taking his time?" Doom said, pausing a bit, "I mean, other than getting close to Sue?"

Ben looked at him silent, contemplating what Doom just said.

~~~Time Lapse half an hour later~~

Sue and Reed had just been out spending time with each other and taking a break from working on the machine. They walked into the Lab of the Baxter Building, laughing at whatever joke was said. They stopped when they noticed Ben in the room. Hunter had come out when she heard Sue and Reed. She was one level above them. She was about to call out to them, when she heard Ben say something.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people" Ben said.

"Ben-" Reed started to say.

Ben stood up from where he was sitting and said, "Oh, you remember my name do you? You happen to remember what you swore to do with every breath in your body?"

"Working as hard as we can" Reed said.

"Yeah. I can tell. Victor was right" Ben said.

Hunter mouthed "Victor?" as Reed said "Come on, this is nothing," gestering to himself and Sue.

Ben walked up to Reed as he said, "Glad 'nothing' could take you away from your work."

Reed said, "Ben, I don't know if this thing will change us back or make us worse. I need you to be patient for a little while longer"

Ben poked his finger into Reed's chest, making a large dent. "Look at me, Reed. Look at me!"

"I am looking. That's why I can make a mistake! I've got to get it right, and it's not right yet! We need to test this."

Ben shook his head, looking at Reed. "I spent my whole life protecting you, from the school yard to the stars. For what? So you could play Twister with your girlfriend while I'm the freak of the week?" Ben, angry, pushed Reed.

"Ben! Stop it! Or I'll stop it!" Sue tried to intervene.

"Stay out of this Susie!" Ben roared.

Reed took the opportunity and wrapped himself around Ben. Ben struggled as Reed wrapped his arms and legs until Ben couldn't move anymore. Hunter watched, her hand over her mouth as tears made its way down her cheeks. She turned away, unable to watch anymore and left to her room.

"Good thing you're flexible enough to watch your own back. Cause you're on your own now." Ben said.

Reed let Ben go. Ben walked out of the lab as Sue checked on Reed.

"I'm okay. Just go after him. Stop him" Reed said as the elevator doors closed shut.

Sue left Reed and followed Ben. After Sue left, Reed turned towards the machine. He breathed hard and made his decision.

Ben made his way out of the elevator, his anger evident. Johnny came up to him with glee written all over his face.

"Hey! Christmas come early! Check it out!" Johnny claimed. He brought out an Action Figure of Ben. He pushed a button and a rough voice came out of the toy, "It's Clobberin Time!"

Ben slammed Johnny on the wall as he grabbed the toy out of Johnny's hand and crushed it between the wall and his large hand.

"Hey! That's a prototype!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Go back to the drawing board" Ben growled before walking out of the building.

Johnny looked after him, holding the broken pieces of the toy. Sue came out of the elevator and called out to Johnny.

"Johnny? You see Ben?" Sue asked.

"Yea, for the last time, I hope. I'm done with this freak show. I'm moving back to the real world, and taking Hunter with me." Johnny said.

"Is that what you call it? 'Real'?" Sue said.

Johnny looked at her, "At least it beats living in a lab like somebody's science project."

Sue looked at Johnny, hurt written over her face. Johnny turned to leave.

"Johnny, slow down. Think. You know mom didn't raise us to-" Sue started to say.

"Look around sis! She's not here. So you can stop talking to me like I'm your little boy-"

"As soon as you stop acting like one. Come on, you're smarter than this. You think those people out there care about you? You're just a fad to them." Sue said.

"Let's try something new: You live your life, and I'll live mine." Johnny said, walking away, never answering her question.

As Sue watches Johnny walk away, Reed takes his chance and goes into the machine. He steps into the machine and turns it on. Swirls of orange start to surround him, and he jerks with pain. Lights around town and in the building flicker on and off, power being drawn off from the machine. Hunter looks up and runs out of her room. She looks down over the platform and sees that the machine is working. She runs down the stairs and stands in the middle of the room as there is nothing she can do about it. Sue notices the flicker and she runs back up to Reed as she realizes that Reed is using the machine.

Sue departs the elevator as soon as it opens. She ran up beside Hunter and waited till the machine stopped. A few seconds later, everything stops. The door opens to reveal Reed, seemingly fine until he gets out and half of his body slumps down to the ground.

Both Sue and Hunter went to Reed.

"What did you do, Reed? What did you do?" Sue said softly.

Sue and Hunter struggle to lift Reed from the floor.

"I can…make it work." Reed said.

"Reed, stop, you need to rest your-"

"The power…I need..more power…to control.. the storm-" Reed said, gasping between words.

"You need a doctor" Sue said.

Here's chapter 8…hope you guys liked it. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Victor, who had been watching everything from a secretly installed video, smiled. He knew how he could get more power. He had his assistant call Ben to the Baxter Building.

~~Time lapse~~

Victor stood around admiring the machine, when Ben came in. "Ben, come in"

Ben looked around. "What is this? Where's Reed?"

Victor said, "Where do you think? With Sue"

"What do you want Vic?" Ben asked.

"To help you. I've run every test known to man. And they all yield the same result: the machine is ready" Victor said.

Ben shook his head, unable to believe him. "But, Reed said it would take weeks"

"He also said we'd avoid that storm in space. And we know how that turned out." Victor said.

Ben nodded, Victor was right, Reed had been wrong before.

Victor continued, "He couldn't generate enough power for the machine to reach critical mass. Yet another mistake for 'Mr. Fantastic'"

"And you can? Power it up?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I've found another energy source," Victor said, "Tell me…do you want to be Ben Grimm again?"

Ben looked at the machine and nodded. "Let's do it."

Victor turned away and smiled. He got him.

Ben got into the machine and Victor started it up. The same thing happened as before with Reed, with one exception, Victor Von Doom. Victor watches Ben tense in pain. He walked over to the control panel and lifted it open. His eyes greeted the orange swirls, and he stuck his hand in it. Ben screamed as lights flickered on and off.

Lights outside in the dark night, flickered on and off as well. Some going out and not coming back on.

Reed, in his bedroom with Sue and Hunter, looks up as the lights flicker. Sue was in the bathroom when the lights flickered. She paused. Hunter looked up and to Reed. Reed started to get out of his bed, but Hunter pushes him back down.

"I'll go check it out. You just stay here." Hunter said.

Hunter left the room as Reed disobeyed her. He struggled with all his might and tried to get up from the bed.

Outside in the city, Johnny walks along the sidewalk alone. He looks up when he noticed bright lights coming from a building. He knew what building it was and he started running towards it.

The Lights stop and the machine is done. Victor had removed his hand and hidden in the shadow. Ben came out of the machine, weak and back to normal. He stared at his hands, his mouth gaping open. Hunter came down the stairs when she noticed the machine was on. When Ben came out, she gasped and went towards him.

"Ben?" she asked.

"Hunter?" Ben looked at her, he smiled. "I'm back…I'm back!"

Hunter watched Ben as he looked at his hands.

"Oh my god…th-thank you. Thank you, Vic!" Ben said.

"Vic?" Hunter asked.

Ben didn't respond as he looked behind her. Hunter turned around to see Victor walk out from the shadows. He had a mask on, and his arms were covered with sparks.

Hunter gasped as Ben said, "Vic…what the…?"

"Everyone thought I was safe behind those shields." Victor, now Doom said.

"Victor, the machine worked for me. It can work for you-" Ben started to say.

"It did, Ben. It worked perfectly" Doom said.

"You planned this…?" Ben said.

"You bastard" Hunter whispered.

Doom smiled and reached out his hand. The sparks of electricity coursed from his fingers to his shoulder. "I've always wanted power. Now I've got an unlimited supply."

"And no Thing to stand in your way." Ben said, now standing with Hunter slightly behind him.

Doom smiled. "Take a good look, Ben. This is what a man looks like who embraces his destiny."

Without warning, Doom clenched his fist and swung his hand towards Ben and Hunter, sending them flying backwards across the room. Hunter and Ben lay next to each other on top of a crumpled shelf. Hunter groaned and stood up. Hunter looked down at the unconscious Ben and back up to Doom. Angry, Hunter brought up her hand and a blast of Ice came from her hand. But before the ice could hit Doom, he blasted her with his electricity and ducked away from the ice. Hunter flew back again, and this time she stayed down.

"Two down, three to go" Doom said. He walked to Hunter and picked her up. He walked back to Ben and glanced down at him.

"Victor? What happened?" Reed, from above asked.

Doom looked up at him and moved Hunter over his shoulder.

"Exactly what I said I would: I built a better, stronger being. And outsmarted the great Reed Richards." Doom said.

Realization dawning on Reed, he said, "Victor, this isn't the way to-"

Doom interrupted, "You always know best. So tell me, what happens when you superheat rubber?"

Doom blasted Reed and he flew out the window. Doom looks out the window with an evil smile and watched Reed as he slinked down the building, unable to control his body.

Doom went down to the Lobby, Hunter still on his shoulder unconscious. The doorman looks up at Doom.

"Mr. Von Doom? Are you okay?" He asked.

Doom casually swipes at the doorman, sending him through the doors.

"Never better, Jimmy. And it's Doctor Doom now." Doom said. He stepped out the doors and over Jimmy's body in time to see Reed land on the sidewalk.

Doom grabbed Reed's face, and asked, "Why the long face?"

He pulled on Reed's arm, pulling him along.

Back in the lab, Sue comes out from above. She sees Ben coming out of unconsciousness and trying to get up.

"Ben?"

Sue helps him stand up and Johnny comes out from the elevator.

"Sue?" Johnny calls out.

He notices Ben and says, "Jesus, Ben! I go away and look what happens. You got a lot of explaining to do.

"The machine works. And Vic's gone mister Hyde on us-" Ben said weakly.

" Really? With a name like Von Doom? Never saw that coming." Johnny said sarcastically.

Sue gives Johnny a look. She looks around.

"Where's Reed?" Sue asks.

Ben looks around. "Victor must've taken him, and Hunter too"

Johnny looks at Ben, despair written all over his face. He had just gotten her back.

~~~~~CUT TO DOOM'S PLACE~~~~

"Chemistry 101, Part two. What happens to rubber when it's super-cooled?" Doom asked from the darkness. He steps out when he gets no response. He has a mask covering his face and a dark colored hood.

He goes up to Reed, whose been frozen solid by tubes inside him blowing ultra-cold vapor. Reed struggles to speak but he can't. Hunter is nowhere to be found.

"Allow me" Doom says. He takes one of Reed's fingers and pulls it back with a horrific cracking sound. Reed's face contorts with pain.

"Painful?" Doom asks. "You don't know the meaning of the word, but you will."

Reed tries to say something but fails. Doom catches on and guessed what he's trying to say.

"Where's Hunter you say? Well I've put her somewhere where she's out of her element…she'll probably die" Doom says. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

Reed remains motion-less but inside his emotions are rolling like a storm. He's mad as hell that someone would hurt Hunter. She's like a sister to him.

"I've got something planned for your precious team." Doom said, as he goes to his table and takes out a weapon. It is a heat-seeker.

As Reed watches from out of the corner of his eyes, Doom goes to the window, aims the weapon in the air, and shoots. The loud noise rips the silence out of the night sky. Doom pulls the weapon down and says, "Flame off."

~~~~Cut to the Baxter Building~~~~

Johnny, Ben, and Sue hear the loud booming sound and they turn to the window to see a glowing thing heading straight for them. They go out to the balcony and the missile speeds up towards its' target.

"What is that?" Sue asks.

"I…I think that's for me. It's a heat seeker." Johnny said, looking down to the ground. He steps up onto the ledge.

"What are you doing?" Sue demands.

"Sis, let me take care of you for once." Johnny said.

"But Johnny…you can't fly" Sue said.

Johnny looks at Sue. "Well then there's a first time for everything." He leans back and falls off the ledge.

"JOHNNY!" Sue yells, lunging forward to catch him.

Johnny falls straight down. He mutters to himself under his breath. "Come on…Come on…Come on."

Then all of sudden he yells, "Flame On!" and his entire body bursts into flame, and he banks up into the night sky. Finally flying.

Sue and Ben watch as he leads the missile away from them.

"We need to help Reed." Ben said.

Sue looks at him and shakes her head. "Ben, you got what we all wanted. You need to stay here. It's too dangerous."

Ben watches Sue take off and he looks to the machine, the broken shelves, and to himself. "What have I done?" he says out loud to himself.

~~~Cut to Johnny~~~

Johnny zigs and zags through the air. Whatever Johnny does, the missile does. It gains speed as Johnny tries to find a way to get this missile off his tail.

~~Cut to Reed~~

Despite efforts, Reed still cannot move. Then all of sudden he hears something. It sounds like a footstep, but it doesn't seem to be Doom. The footstep is softer. He then hears a creak, more creaks come as it gets closer and closer to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a tube start to move on its own. A hand appears out of nowhere and reveals to be Sue.

"What has he done to you?" She whispers, as she turns knobs and tubes off.

"How romantic" Doom's voice booms from the darkness.

Sue whips her head around to see Doom, and she stands up. "Victor, please-"

"Uh uh, it's Doctor Doom now" Doom says, with a wagging finger.

"We know the machine works. It worked on Ben, it'll work on you. We can turn you back-"

Victor interrupts, "Do you really think fate turned us into gods so we could refuse these gifts?"

"Victor, you always thought you were a God" Sue said.

Doom puts an arm behind him. "Susan, let's not fight"

"No, Victor…Let's." Sue said, as she hurled a force-field at him.

It hits Doom and knocks him backwards. He gets back up with no problem. "Susan, you're fired." He fires off an electric shockwave that hits her. Sue flies through the air, hit the wall, and crashes to the floor. As he gets closer to her, she goes invisible.

Doom stops where he is as he looks around. "Marco…Polo." He spins around and grabs Sue, and throws her to where Reed is. Sue looks up at Reed, helpless and beaten. Reed notices light flickering off in the distance.

~~~Cuts to Johnny~~~

Johnny continues to do acrobat moves as the missile gains speed. He flies over the water when he notices a garbage barge. An idea pops up. He flies faster and goes behind the barge and blasts off a fireball at the garbage. The flames catch and the garbage goes on fire. He flies into the large flaming fire, the missile following him. He goes through the fire as the missile hits the barge and explodes. Johnny is thrown out of the barge and into the water, immediately killing the flames on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys for taking so long. I got the inspiration to continue writing my stories…. As I was writing this chapter, I started to realize how close to the end it is. The next chapter just might be the last chapter.

Enjoy the chapter! Ciao, BornToBeAWitch1989

Johnny reached for the surface of the water, spluttering as he gasped for air. He coughed as he turned back towards the fiery pit that was once a garbage barge. He swam to the nearest shoreline he could find and crawled out of the water, tired and coughing. He stood up and stumbled as he turned to look at the fire again.

"_That was too close"_ He thought.

He turned back towards the city and ran. "Flame on!" he cried. He burst into flames and flew into the air.

_**Johnny**_

He stopped suddenly in mid-air. He looked around, his orange eyes scanning for where the unseen voice came from.

_**Johnny!**_

He heard it again and this time his heart clenched in pain. He cried out and put his hand on his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain intensified. The fire surrounding his body extinguished and he fell. He could only feel his pain. Sirens filled his ears as he looked down. In that moment he _knew_, he knew where the pain came from and sirens were for. He flamed back on and flew above the fire trucks and the police.

"_Hunter"_ He thought.

The fire trucks and the police cruisers finally stopped in front of a burning building. The copes got out and watched above as Johnny aimed straight into the fire. Johnny crashed through the broken window, gaining a few scratches along the way. He tumbled to the ground as he became himself, his flames gone. Totally in his element, he looked around for Hunter.

"Hunter!" He called out. He got no response. He ran through the burning house as he called out for her. Smoke filled his lungs with each call of her name. He stopped to look around and noticed a dark figure on the ground through the smoke filled air.

"Hunter!" Johnny cried as he ran towards the figure.

Hunter lay unconscious, not breathing. Johnny caressed her cheek, wiping away some of the soot that stuck to her. Tears fell from his cheeks and landed on hers. Debris fell as he held her in his arms, crying. He looked around into the fire and picked her up. He stood there in the fire holding onto Hunter, not wanting to leave her to a fiery death. He looked out of a broken window and he looked into the direction that he had come from. In the distance he spied the water that made waves as boats moved across them. In that moment he made a decision. He ran and jumped out of the window. People cried out below in fear as he flew towards the ground.

"Flame on!" He yelled and immediately fire surrounded him, and only him. Hunter was unaffected by the fire. He flew into the air as the building behind him exploded, causing people to scream and scramble away.

He went back to the exact same spot that he had crawled out of the water. He landed on the ground and sat down, Hunter still in his arms. He was so close to the edge of the water that it softly hit his legs and Hunter's hand. The cold seeped into his uniform as he rocked her back and forth, crying softly. He kissed her forehead.

"Please don't go…please…" Johnny pleaded. No response came from her motion-less body.

He cried even harder, and held tighter to her. Hunter's head sat under his chin.

"I love you" Johnny said before completely breaking down.

As Johnny sat mourning his lost love, Sue still sat next to Reed, where Doom had thrown her. They all had heard the garbage barge explode.

"Three down and two to go." Doom said, looking out the window. He turned back to the frozen Reed and the fallen Sue.

Sue and Reed locked eyes.

"I…Love…Y.." Reed tried to say.

"Me too, Reed, me too" Sue said, knowing full well what he meant to say.

Doom stepped towards Sue and Reed. "And so five became none. It's my time now."

BOOM!

The wall broke down and in came Ben…or instead….The THING!

"Vic! It's Clobbering time!" Ben roared as he stomped to Vic and slammed a rocky fist into Doom.

Doom flies into the opposite wall and crashed into it. Debris fell on top of him.

Ben turned towards Reed and said "Victor's 'not that bad' huh? Just 'a little larger than life'? Maybe you'll listen to me next time before-", as he unhooked Reed.

A clatter of noise interrupted him. Ben turned towards the noise. Doom emerged from the debris and now angry as ever, he charged for Ben and they both crashed through the glass window into the air. They plummet to the ground and crashed through another building. They landed in the hotel pool and they punched and kicked each other in the water. Doom landed a punch and Ben slammed into the floor and the floor cracked open. The water and the men all went through the crack into the hallway below. The wave of the water pushed them to a closed window and they crashed through it. They flew out and crash landed in a garbage truck.

The truck rocks back and forth as they punched each other. All of sudden the truck stops moving and a dark figure flies out of it. Ben lands on a car, and his head cracks the window. The two old ladies inside the car scream as Doom gets out of the mangled truck. His hands crackle with energy as cops aim their gun at him.

Ben looks at the ladies, and ask "Excuse me Ma'am, Can I borrow your car?"

The driver nods and gets out of the car. "The clutch sticks a little" she said, shaking.

Ben lifted the car and grunted. "Not gonna be a problem" he said as he threw it at Doom.

The car crashes into Doom and he flies back onto an oncoming bus. Doom steps out as electricity sparks around him. He grabs a broken pole and swings it towards Ben. Ben flew back onto the road, making a crater as he continued backwards until he finally stops. Ben lays there as Doom walks up to him, the pole still in his hand. He raises the pole, about to swing it down and before he hits Ben, a voice called out into the screaming noise of cars and people.

"I can't let you do that" Reed said.

Doom turned towards Reed, who is slowly walking towards him.

"And you can't stop me" Doom said, turning back to Ben and raises the pole, and as he swung it, resistance met the pole. He looks at the pole in mid- air and smiles behind his mask.

"Hello Susan" He said, turning towards the visible Sue.

Sue, using the force field, pushed the pole out of Doom's hand. Ben gets up from his position and goes to stand in between Sue and Reed.

"What is this? The pitiful three?" Doom said, stepping towards them. A voice called out from above.

"Four" Johnny said, landing on the ground. He hurled a fireball at Doom.

Ben looked towards Johnny. "Hunter?"

Johnny looked at Ben and sadly shook his head.

Doom smiled. "So I did knock off a team member. Five down to four now. Pity"

Ben roared.

Doom laughed as he filled his body with electricity. "This is going to be fun!"

Doom starts to fire off electric spurts at the team and the surrounding bystanders.

"Sue!" Reed called out.

"Got it!" Sue said, as she created a force field that expanded to cover the bystanders from harm. The field couldn't last long as blood started to trickle down out of her nose. She started to shake, and slammed one knee down to the ground.

Reed, noticing Sue's efforts, called to Johnny. "Johnny! Supernova!"

"What? I thought we agreed it was bad!" Johnny yelled.

"Now!" Reed commanded.

Johnny took off on a running start and flamed on. He flew into the air and circled around Doom, creating a vortex.

"Sue, I know you're tired but I need you to contain his fire!" Reed said.

Sue nodded and she created another field, enclosing Doom and Johnny.

Ben looked on, and smiled. "Flame on kid" he said.

The fire intensified as the light became a blinding white. Johnny flies out of the vortex and landed on the ground, smoking as he panted. He stayed on the ground as he cried for Hunter. The force field faded away as Sue collapsed to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" Doom asked, "A little heat?"

Reed, calm, shook his head. "Time for your lesson, Vic. Chem 101: what happens when you super cool hot metal?"

Ben got the idea and he stomped over to a fire hydrant. He kicks it and it smashes open. The water shoots into the air and Ben put his foot over the opening to re-direct it towards Doom.

"No" Doom said.

The water hits him and steam rises from his body. He brings his arm up as he tries to deflect the water but fails. Ben closed the water hydrant and went over to stand next to his team. They all watch in shock as Doom continues to move.

Doom starts to laugh. "You failed! You will never defeat me!"

A voice came out from above, "I don't think so Doom."

The crowd gasped as a light blue figure gracefully landed on the ground in front of the team. The figure was encased in Ice. Shiny, silvery blue Ice. The ice melted from her body as her features were revealed.

Ben looked at Hunter in shock, "Hunter?"

Hunter looked back at Ben and smiled. "Hi Benny"

Johnny looked up from the ground at her voice and was speechless for once in his life.

Hunter looked back to Doom and walked towards him. She stood in front of Doom. Doom growled as he grabbed her throat. His efforts didn't faze her. She gripped his wrist with one hand while the other rested on his chest.

"I thought I managed to kill you" Doom growled.

She smiled sweetly as she said, "You did."

She squeezed her hand on his wrist and twisted it off her neck. Doom looked at her, surprised at her new-found strength.

"Surprised? So am I. And now it's time for you to lose" Hunter said.

Her brown eyes became icy blue as she slowly encased herself in ice once again. The ice spread from her eyes out to her face, over her shoulders, and down her body until it reached her feet. The hand that lay rested on his chest was ice too as she willed her power to expand. The Ice spread along his chest and over his shoulder, down his body. The last part of his body to freeze was his eyes as it glared at her hatefully.

Now Doom was a frozen statue.

She removed her hand as she exhaled an icy breath. Hunter turned away from Doom and towards the team. The ice melted away from her body as she took several steps. Ben walked towards Hunter and they both met in the middle. Ben smiled big as he gave her a big hug, picking her up into the air. Hunter giggled. Ben set her back down on the ground.

"I thought…" Ben said before trailing off, a tear trailing down his rocky cheek.

"I know" Hunter said in reply. She kissed his cheek. She hugged him again.

Sue and Reed hugged each other before going to stand with Ben and Hunter. Johnny had stood up by this time but he didn't move from his spot.

Reed stood beside Hunter and hugged her. "I'm glad you're back"

"Me too" Hunter replied. She looked over to Sue and hugged her tightly as well. She spied over Sue's shoulder to see Johnny standing alone, staring at her. She smiled as she left Sue's embrace.

Hunter ran towards him and Johnny caught her. He twirled her in the air, just as Ben had done. He set her back down and they stared at each other in silence.

"I…I thought I lost you" Johnny said, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"You did. Just for a moment." Hunter said.

"How?" He asked. He clenched her hands to his chest, afraid that she was a mirage.

"Later." She said.

Johnny grinned, nodding. Hunter took her hand out of his, and placed it on his cheek. Johnny turned into the hand and sighed. She smiled at his actions.

"There is something I've wanted to do since I…came back. I guess that's the best way I can describe it." Hunter said.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"This" Hunter said, right before standing up on tip-toe and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened and Johnny wrapped his around her, picking her up.

The crowd cheered loudly and clapped.

Hunter laughed as she broke the kiss. Back on the ground, she took his hand and guided him back to the rest of the Fantastic 5. Sue and Johnny hugged each other as Reed and Ben shook hands. They stood together and faced the cheering crowd.

"Damn, I love this job" Johnny said.

Hunter giggled softly as Ben looked at Johnny. "Job, huh?" Ben asked.

Reed looked at his team members and said "Well, we do have the suits…"

"Yes!" Johnny said, thrusting his fists in the air.

Hunter smiled as she held hands with Ben.

"Funny how things turn out, isn't it?" Ben said, looking down at Hunter and putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Hilarious" Sue sarcastically said.

The crowd watched as the Fantastic 5 stood together.


	11. Epilouge

The Final Chapter! I can't believe it is already here…I already feel sad and nostalgic But the good thing is that I will do a sequel to this 'movie'. "Fantastic 5: The Silver Surfer". However it will not be up until I have finished most of my other stories. So as a celebration to the end and the beginning, here is the final chapter to The Fantastic 5.

Enjoy!

Since the event of that night, the cause of Doom's demise, every citizen in New York City has grown to love and appreciate the Fantastic Five, although there are still some who lust after Hunter's boyfriend, Johnny Storm. For celebration, the city hosted a party just for the new heroes. The night starry skies never gleamed brighter as the partygoers chattered and drank champagne on a boat, called the Circle Line as it chugged in the waters.

"Dude, that's still my sister." Johnny exclaimed, after seeing Reed and his sister, Sue kiss.

"Ha, shush" Hunter said as Ben, his enormous arm nudged Johnny in the side, almost knocking him over if it hadn't been for Hunter, who grabbed him at the last second.

Sue smiled as Reed and she pulled apart.

"Ben, I've been crunching the numbers in the machine. I think if we can rework the power settings…" Reed said.

Ben waved his hand, "Forget it, egghead. I'm good as is." He said.

"That's my Benny." Alicia, a beautiful black, blind girl, said as she came up to his side. She handed him a metal mug and they clinked glass. But Alicia's fragile glass broke into pieces after touching the metal. "We're going to have to work on your touch."

"I like the sound of that" Ben said, pulling Alicia to his side as Hunter gagged.

Johnny laughed at the irony of his exclamation to Sue kissing. Hunter elbowed him in the stomach causing Johnny's laugh to turn into coughs. Ben reached over to pound on his back, only it was harder than a pound and more like an extreme hit. Johnny nearly flew to the ground from the force of the hit.

"Alright, alright Rocky! Jeez, any harder you're going to make my teeth fall out." Johnny said, rubbing the bottom of his neck.

Meanwhile, Reed had managed to discretely pull Sue out of the conversation and onto the deck.

"Reed, what are you doing?" Sue asked.

"I thought this place was quieter, more romantic, and um..." Reed replied.

"And?" Sue asked.

"Uh, I found a broken gasket, from space-"

"A gasket? Reed, we're at a party." Sue said, glancing back to inside the boat.

Reed opened his hand to reveal a circular piece of metal, just about the size of a ring. Sue stopped talking at the sight of the ring.

"If one of us were to wear it…"

Sue looked at the ring and back to the crowd to see Hunter, Ben, Johnny, Alicia and the rest of the partygoers staring at them. "Reed, what are you doing?"

Reed dropped to his knees, although his head stayed at eye-level. Sue gasped and she slowly went invisible.

"No more thinking, no more variables… Sue Storm… will… you… Sue? Sue? You there?" Reed asked.

Silence ensued as Reed stared what seems to be nothing.

"Yes" The voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

Reed smiled and went to kiss her.

Sue giggled. "That's my nose, genius…These are my lips" Sue appeared, grabbed the sides of Reed's face, and kissed him.

Inside the boat, everyone cheered. Hunter giggled as she was kissed by Johnny.

Ben looked to Johnny and said, "No more cracks about how I look."

"Hey, I'm Mr. Sensitivity now." Johnny moved around people, dragging Hunter behind him. "Clear the way! Wide load coming through!"

Ben roared and chased after Johnny as he smiled and said, "Flame on!"

Johnny flew into the air, encased in fire and leaving behind Hunter and everyone else looking after him. He stopped mid-flight and looked back. He gestured to Hunter to join him.

Hunter looked at her brother. "Sorry Benny, you know him." She smiled as well as she sat on the railing and fell backwards. Soon enough, she flew up into the air, encased in blue shimmery ice and making a path of glittery sparkles behind her.

Hunter and Johnny met each other in the air; they kissed and held hands as they flew further into the air. They broke apart. Johnny blazed the number 5 as Hunter made a circle around the number. The future symbol of the Fantastic Five.

"Showoffs" Ben growled as his girlfriend, Alicia laughed.

Johnny and Hunter flew off into the night and to the Baxter building, their new home. They landed on the balcony. Opening the door, Johnny flicked on the light switch and light spilled into the large expansion. He led her to the bedroom they occupied. He gently pushed Hunter into the room and she giggled as he closed the door behind him.

As the party went on, celebrating the success of the defeating of Doom and the new engagement, and Johnny and Hunter's new relationship behind doors, a boat was about to pull out of the dock on the other side of New York City.

A freighter ship was ready to go to the destination of Latveria. Crate after crate was piled on top of each other. Only in one crate was barely empty. It held the frozen statue of Victor Von Doom. Two workers closed the doors as Doom's prior assistant Leonard turned away. He glanced down as he looked puzzled at his phone. It went static as if electricity was interrupting it. He looked back at the closed door of the crate. He left the boat, his feet hurrying. He didn't want to be close to his former boss.

Doom was frozen…wasn't he?

_**THE END…**_

Oh Gee! Already the end...I know I said it already and repeating it. Lol. I am extremely glad of those who read and reviewed on my story. I never thought it would be quite popular out of my 9 stories posted.

Please enjoy my other stories as I continue to try to finish those so I can write up another batch of stories, including the eventual sequel to this story.

Thank you all again! I love you guys.

BornToBeAWitch1989


End file.
